


An Indescribable Feeling

by mishahub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Always Keep Fighting, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Fans, Inter dimensional travel, J2M, Supernatural - Freeform, TFW meets J2M, The French Mistake, tfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishahub/pseuds/mishahub
Summary: Team Free Will is thrown face first into another universe, again. This time, it’s a universe where they’re actors again and star in a hit T.V show called ‘Supernatural’. Having gone through this before, the boys go through procedure accordingly—that is, until, they find something there they aren’t willing to give up.





	1. Honey, I sent the kids to another universe

"Sam?" Dean patted for his brother, however his eyes did not leave his surroundings, almost completely engulfed in the realization that, yes, they were not in the bunker anymore back home, but now, in a double wide with scarily convenient glasses of drinks on a small table by the window. Strike him down now for thinking this, but Dean bets at least one of those glasses could knock him out till he was back in the damn war room. Maybe that thought was too soon.

Sam stood up on his feet sooner than either Dean or Cas, his face riddled with the same wildly confused expression the other two were wearing. Soon, Cas was conscious too. Slowly, they all looked around the double wide, no words spoken. They were antelopes in headlights. Maybe they were waiting for something to happen so they draw their weapon and see who has the quickest hand, or they were just so struck with shock and confusion that they were popsicles standing there.

In the midst of their predicament, it hit Dean what they'd been discussing before they showed up here. This was the 'hiding place' Castiel was talking about. The bastard chucked them into another universe.

"Damnit, Cas." Dean scowled, "I told you to wait-"

"And what, get eaten by zombies?"

"No warning, no permission slip— you just picked us up and tossed us through a damn inter-dimensional window-"

"Alright, alright," Sam cut through another infamous, yet oddly intriguing, DeanCas argument. It's become his life career.

"Cas, where are we?"

Castiel let out a heavy sigh, thankful to pause (because he's sure Dean would pick off where they left off later) the argument. "I've transported us to another universe, one where we should be able hide out for a couple days or so before we return back to our own universe."

Dean, a little slow, took a moment to analyze everything Cas just said before he could help but think of-

"Wait a minute, this- this is like, uh..." He snapped his fingers a couple times to trigger the memory to come back before looking at Sam, "Like, um, that time we went to that alternate universe place a couple years back? Remember, the reverse us, the dumb actors, Jensen and Jared?"

Sam nodded even if the memory wasn't the clearest right now, but he definitely remembered.

Both Sam and Dean's eyes traveled to Castiel, who looked oddly guilty. The look on his face was enough to communicate everything that he meant to say before Dean's expression changed to very, very annoyed.

"Cas, this isn't that universe is it?" He asked, his voice warning Cas not to make any stupid decisions and/or responses. However, Castiel stubbornly did not change his answer.

"No, it isn't," He said. A wave a relief washed over both Sam and Dean for about half a second before the inevitable "but" came along after that.

"...But, this is another version of that universe. Which means-"

"Which means, Supernatural is still a show and we are Jensen and Jared."

Dean wanted to load one up and blow his own brains out.

Angry at everything around them now, the also realized what was around them; the double wide they were standing in was someone's trailer. It was pretty homey, too. There was a small, probably fake, fireplace below a flat screen tv, rich brown couches surrounding it, blinded windows blocking out most but not all light (the ceiling light was mire than enough). Aside from interior finishing, the were some questionable, yet thoughtful decorations like the random picture of Castiel, or should they say Misha, on the fridge door. They were keys hanging from the pegs along with coats and flannels, a dog bed, and more stuff that'll take too long to name.

Sam, quite tired of looking, grabbed one of the glasses on the table beside the window and downed it in one go. That proved to be a pretty bad idea when his throat burned— tequila.

"Jesus," cough, "Christ..." Sam almost choked, "Are they even allowed to drink this stuff?"

Dean, already sipping his own glass, rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like you're twelve and drinking dad's secret stash, amateur." He mumbled, only awarded with Sam tolling his eyes back at him, offended. He put his glass down with a bang before walking down the trailer toward the door.

As soon as he opened it, he was already hit with company.

"Jared!"

A redhead approached him, her face was a mix of something within pity and and forced joy. An apologetic smile crept up her face as her hand ran up Sam's arm, stroking it lovingly. Sam, a little uncomfortable being comforted, had recognized the red head's face; it was one he would never mistake. Her red locks, signature lipstick, velvety accent-

"Rowena?" The words slipped out of Sam quietly before he realized he should shut up. He had forgotten this wasn't their universe anymore. Rowena wasn't Rowena. Castiel wasn't Castiel. Dean isn't Dean. He isn't Sam.

Sam had forgotten this was a filming set, studio set, whatever you call it. It was where actors worked. This place was nine kinds of weird: three-quarter walls, weird wires, and people calling Sam, Dean, and Cas by the wrong name.

There were people running around with either clipboards, food, props, or makeup. Lights flashed to test which lighting was right and women with bags strapped to their sides flew over to Dean and Castiel, powdering and patting their faces with foundation; Dean swatted their hands away angrily before one of the ladies gave him a stern look and he reluctantly complied.

"Ruth." Cas mumbled loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Castiel aimed his eyes toward the redhead's glittering pink phone case with the name "RUTH" in bold letters decorated with roses and many other flowers, "Ruth."

"Ruth," Sam corrected himself, "It... It's so nice to see you." It sounded more like a question for himself.

"Oh, but it's even better to see you!" She squealed. A look of worry swept across her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I've just received the news this morning after you all posts the video. Oh, you must feel terrible!"

Ruth then lunged in and embraced Sam tightly, maybe a little too tightly (Sam was having trouble breathing). But her embrace was warm and exceedingly loving. Sam doesn't hug, nor does anyone ever hug him, so this... this was a _new_ feeling.

The feeling of warmth had made him smile, a smile he had to force down once he saw his brother and Castiel watching. Dean looked at him with confusion and offense. One of those faces that said "What the hell?" Trying not to slip into her loving trap, Sam tried his best to nicely push her away, which worked. Ruth parted from him and took his hand.

"I know how much this show means to you, Jared. It means a lot to all of us. I hope you know it's never going to die."

Sam nodded, and as believably as he could, he said, "Ah, yes, this show means the world to me Rowe-Ruth. I hope we go on for as long as we can here."

Ruth rose an eyebrow, a little confused. That told Sam he probably said something wrong.

"Forrrr....as long as we have left."

Ruth nodded feverishly and stole a quick hug from him before pulling away a last time. "I know this is hurting you, J. If you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me, alright?"

"Will do." And Ruth was gone. Sam let out a sigh of relief. Turning around to find some type of likeminded support, Dean and Cas were gone— off to do something not involving watching Sam awkwardly interact with a woman. The same relief he just endured had slowly faded away.


	2. Funhouse Mirror

Sam sat in front of his— Jared's— laptop. Tabs on top of tabs and file on top of files piled on his screen at once (he's been searching the laptop very thoroughly). He read and read and searched and clicked until he got tired. That's when Dean burst into Jared's trailer, followed by Castiel. They always seemed to go everywhere together nowadays...

"Well," Dean started, "Cas and I met the producers again, almost killed them....again. Found out we're heading out on a flight to Texas to go home. Cas to Washington. Show's on hiatus. Oh, and get this: the boom mic guy? he's all over the new PA. I mean, we witnessed-"

Dean saw the distant, worried expression on his brother's face and decided to stop talking about office romance. "What's wrong?"

Sam, eyes still locked on the words on his screen, had opened his mouth but then closed it, not knowing what to say. The words wouldn't come out. Dean walked over to his brother, rolling his eyes as he knew more trouble lied ahead from this point. Dean said the words for his brother, "Something bad happened." He assumed (he was right). 

As he stood behind and hovered over his brother, he read the articles like rapid fire, analyzing the head titles and summaries. The expression on Dean's face was shocked, not completely, but he was struck with disappointment and anger. 

SUPERNATURAL STARS, CREATOR REACT TO NEWS THAT SHOW IS ENDING

THE CW's SUPERNATURAL WILL END NEXT YEAR AFTER 15 SEASONS

JARED PADALECKI TEARS UP OVER THE END OF SUPERNATURAL 

"Son of a bitch..." Dean said under his breath, but it wasn't toward the actors, no. It wasn't toward the show, definitely not. 

No, it was toward God— or Chuck. Chuck had ended their story in their universe and now the son of a bitch is ending their story in the other universes—Dean scowls with a sudden burst of anger. Chuck was playing them and he was winning. This wasn't a game anymore to win but Chuck was already in first place. He's mocking the Winchesters, hurting them in ways they couldn't even imagine, the ending of the show in another universe was an unexpected hurt. Sam and Dean wouldn't admit it, but they had a small soft spot for this universe. 

Sure, it was a little creepy, a little mocking that their life is portrayed as a show. I mean, Chuck was already playing their lives like a puppet show, pulling the strings like a twisted puppeteer. Their lives were better here, they were rich, had beautiful wives, and were fucking famous; it was something they wished they had. But being in this universe, it wasn't all theirs. It was temporary. 

"Chuck isn't just messing with our lives. No," Dean shook his head, "He's messing with every version of our lives. Sam, we have to fix this."

"No," Sam said somberly. "I've read the articles, watched the video they posted—and by the way it's like looking in a funhouse mirror— and it looks like they've decided on it. Jared, Jensen, Misha, they all thought about it already and want this."

"So you're really going to let Chuck ruin these guys' live too?"

"There's nothing we can do, Dean. Considering how much time has passed, paperwork is probably already signed. The show is ending. Hell, maybe this is a good thing..."

Dean wanted to say every version of his rebuttal in excruciating detail and let out every cuss word he felt was necessary, but he knew Sam was right— even if he couldn't understand now. 

"Well, shit." Dean’s shoulders sagged, disappointed. He left the argument there. "So what do you suggest we do, huh? Buy what strippers here sell for $20? See what Belladonna’s up to?" 

"I'm sure alternate universe Belladonna is still a porn star." Castiel said.

"Hell," Sam forced back a laugh, "She might work as an accountant."

Dean smirked, "Or the post office-" 

Both Dean and Cas giggled, trying to stifle their laughter. It was an old but gold joke. 

"Alright," Sam ignored the last two seconds. "We've got a few days, maybe a week, to stay here. Might as well make it worth our while. You said we're supposed to head out to Texas, right?"

"Yeah, apparently we're going ‘home.’ The whole hiatus thing doesn't let actors stay in Canada, and that is the only thing I'm thanking God for."

"Alright, we'll get to Texas. And Cas?"

"Cas is going to...Washington? I think." Dean, having some fun ideas of his own, smirked guiltily, "I say, we all go home and see what hunnies are waiting for us." 

Of course that's all he's worried about. Dean Winchester, the not-a-ladies-man by chance and ladies man by choice. 

Sure, he wanted to hook up at least once in an alternate universe or grab a good burger to taste cosmic deliciousness, but it was to his surprise when his flight dropped him off in Texas and his lift took him home that not only did he have a hunny, but three small, loud, (yet adorable) saliva-y kids. But Dean wasn’t worried about the kids now, no. Hell, they could’ve tackled him down twice as he opened his front door and he’s still be in a shock as he stared at the red headed woman who seemed to be the mother of the children, and not to mention, his wife. 

Her face...

He knows that face.

“Anael?” He whispers, but it was loud enough for her to hear. 

“It’s nice to see you too, babe,” She smiles, same smile, same brown eyes, “But if you’re going to come back from filming in Vancouver, at least greet me with a ‘hello’.” 

Dean fakes a laugh as he remembers he’s not supposed to be Dean, He’s supposed to be Jensen, but how the hell is he supposed to do that?! He’s never met the guy, knows little to nothing about him. But as he looks into Jensen’s wife’s eyes, he can feel their connection (it’s about he only thing Dean understands here). He can feel safe and real there and for a second—just a second— Dean saw the love circling around like stars and birds above their heads. 

Impulsive, Dean pushed through the children and kissed her, long and deep and, god, passionately. He could hear the kids recoil in disgust, shouting and laughing like little mice, Dean thought. He didn’t care. He’s tasting strawberries and honey and he’s drowning in it. 

Parting from her, they both take a breath, panting heavily. Anael, or whatever her name is, is in this state of shock that makes Dean wonder If he’d opened the wrong can of worms there. 

He fits in some small talk to distract her, “What’s your name?”

Jensen’s wife acknowledges it as an odd question but she assumes it’s apart of this whole new game her and her husband as playing here.

“Danneel...” she purrs. It’s soft and velvety and Dean almost breaks character. 

“Daddy,” one of the smaller of the three children tugs on the bottom of Dean’s jeans. The kid looks barely five, was crawling in his knees and everything. Dean looked down at him quizzically. Why was the random kid tugging on his le-

Oh yes, he almost forgot he’s a father. The kid has his eyes, his nose, his mouth. The similarities between him and this toddler are wild and shocking. Dean wonders if his own kid would look the same if he ever had any. His spirits fall as he remembers he can’t have kids with the life that he’s living. 

Thankfully, Danneel bent down quickly and picked the small toddler up and in her arms. 

“There you go, Zeppelin.” She hushes and bounces the kid in her arms.

Zeppelin.

Jensen named his kid Zeppelin.

A smile crept on Dean’s face and it stayed there.


End file.
